Jessica Jones (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Brian Jones (father, deceased), Alisa Jones (mother, deceased) Phil Jones (brother, deceased), Dorothy Walker (adoptive mother), Trish Walker (adoptive sister) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Alias Investigations Office, Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private detective | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Melissa Rosenberg | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jessica Jones lived in the New York area with her parents and younger brother. She was interested in watching people; she even kept a diary of her observations. During a family car trip, an argument between her and her brother over a Gameboy distracted Brian Jones, who was driving, long enough for the car to rear-end the truck in front of them, resulting in a crash that killed everyone else in the car. She fell into a coma, her medical bills paid by a mysterious group called IGH. She was formally adopted by Dorothy Walker as part of an extended publicity stunt to further the career of her daughter, Patricia Walker, who was the star of a well-received television show called "It's Patsy!" Jessica did not get on with Dorothy, but developed a grudging respect for Patricia, or Trish, especially after she agreed to keep the secret that Jessica had developed superhuman strength. When Jessica caught Dorothy trying to make her daughter regurgitate a pizza, Jessica angrily thrust Dorothy away and convinced Trish to emancipate herself. Years later, Jessica struggled through a career of boring jobs with difficult managers, where her innate investigative abilities made her few friends. Trish tried to convince her to take up superheroics, but Jessica settled into a habit of saving people on a small scale in her normal clothes. During this period, she met Kilgrave, a man who used his ability to control minds to make her stay with him, consent to sex, and aid his ego-driven crime spree. Jessica hated her time with him, but Kilgrave was too careful to let her go. She only got free after being made to murder a woman named Reva Connors, at which point Kilgrave was hit by a bus. Withdrawing from her few friends, Jessica acquired a license as a private investigator in the state of New York. Despite being headhunted by Jeryn Hogarth, she chose to remain freelance, opening an office under the business name Alias Investigations. The Barrett Case Jessica was hired by a woman to find her child's estranged father, Turk Barrett. She tracked him down to a hospital to tell Turk that his child's mother was looking for him. Under severe medication, Turk revealed to Jessica that he had fathered several children in his life. Jessica, annoyed, told Turk to straighten out his life, then proceeded to pull out his catheter and steal his money. The police arrived, so Jessica leaped to the roof of the hospital to escape. Jessica first found out about the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen" while interrogating Turk. Although she was happy about the idea of someone trying to fix the city, she was rather distressed by the fact that there was guy fighting crime in a devil costume. The Shlottman Case and Kilgrave's return One day, the Nebraskan couple Bob and Barbara Shlottman to find their missing daughter Hope. Jessica went on to find out Hope was captured by Kilgrave, and once his mental manipulations made Hope kill her parents and go to prison, Jessica took it upon herself to stop Kilgrave once and for all before the death toll escalated... | Personality = Jessica Jones always showed traits of being a snarky person, and after both a frustrated life going through boring jobs and the traumatic events under Kilgrave's enthrallment, she became a cynical, sharp-tongued, self-loathing and sarcastic shell of a woman. The trauma also led her to alcoholism. While she is noted for an aggressive, violent temper, she has some sense and desire to do what is right, demonstrated through acts of heroism such as saving her adoptive sister Trish Walker from her abusive mother, saving a young girl from being run over by a car, and saving Malcolm Ducasse from being mugged. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Leaping' **'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Accelerated Healing' | Abilities = *'Investigation' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Krysten Ritter portrays Jessica Jones as a main character in the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones. Elizabeth Cappiuccino portrays Jessica as a young girl. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джессика Джонс (199999) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Walker Family Category:Mutates Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder